Hell's Angel
by shiiru
Summary: Angel of Hell has come to Earth, to fulfill her mission to destroy whoever D-sama has told her to...Chapter 7 now up ^-^
1. 01

Hell's Angel  
  
Hello all! I'm bored now, and I feel like writing something ((too lazy to work on the other chapters for my   
other fics)). So..I'm writing this! ^^ Anyhoo, I hope you like it, and if I get a good enough response, I'll  
continue it.  
  
~  
The petite girl sat on building's edge, staring down at the people who were walking below. By her side lay  
a pure black sword. On the bottom of the sword, was a crescent moon with wings on it's side, surrounded by dark  
red flames. She was humming to herself softly, her crystal blue eyes searching for something..or someone..below.  
Dangling on her neck was a necklace, it had the same symbol on the bottom of her sword, except it seemed like   
there were actual flames surrounding the moon, since you could see the dark red flames bicker, and dance with  
each other. The chain, which held the symbol, was as black as the sword. She pouted, which made her seem extremely   
cute. 'Oh, where is he?' she thought to herself, as she started to twist a strand of her blonde hair with her finger.   
Her hair was pulled up in two separate buns on her head, with the rest flowing down her back. Her outfit   
consisted of black leather pants and a tank top to match. On her feet, she wore black sneakers, with red flames   
decorating the side. With all of the black she wore, she didn't even seem to notice the blazing sun shine down on   
her. And then finally, she spotted what she was looking for..  
  
The blonde stood up swiftly, and all the while grabbed her sword, her eyes still staring down. She narrowed her  
eyes slightly, and smirked as she saw her prey walk swiftly, as he held a laptop in his hand. She brushed herself  
off slightly, then scowled. 'I wish D-sama could have a least chose a better candidate for me to attack...he's  
way too cute to kill.' she studied the guy. 'Oh well..can't have 'em all' the girl shrugged to herself, as   
she jumped down from the building, and gracefully landed on the sidewalk. Some people turned, and stared at her,   
their mouths hanging open. Though, she didn't see them, all she saw was her prey, who she quickly started to follow.   
~  
  
So, you like it? hate it? think it was otay? wanna murder me? Well you can tell me all about it if you just  
type in a few words down there at the box below. So, 'till next time, Ja ne! 


	2. 02

Hell's Angel: 02  
  
Hidy Ho! ::wave:: Thank you all for the nice reviews! This whole story goes out to you guys ^^ Rita thought that   
D-sama is Duo.. well no! It's not D-kun! I won't even tell you who D-sama is until it's the right time! ::sticks   
out tongue:: Haha! So, minna-chan, just be patient! ^^ Now, onto the story! Oh yeah ::cough:: I do not own any of these   
anime's ((o.O I forgot to say that in the first chapter! .))  
  
~  
The blonde skillfully kept her self as hidden as possible, as followed him. Her crystal blue eyes narrowed.   
Since it was a Saturday, as these humans called it, there were more people out than on a usual weekday. 'I've   
been given specific orders to kill him when he's alone..' she thought. Then her hand clenched into a tight fist.   
'And exactly how can I do that if he's surrounded by people?' She thought as she growled deep in her throat. She kept   
her sword close, and tried to hide it from view from the other humans.   
  
Usagi's eyes flashed a dangerous dark blue. This was getting tiring after a while. She could be back in her room,  
eating cupcakes, and hanging out with Hikaku. The thought of her pet winged cat made her smile, but as quickly  
as it appeared, it was gone. Usagi licked her lips, she had to stay focused. Her prey, who's named she  
learned was Heero Yuy, had his head low. His long, and messy, dark brown bangs shaded his just as dark blue eyes  
from view. He held a laptop in his hand. He wore black spandex, and a dark green tank top. Usagi had been told by her   
boss, D-sama, all about this..Heero. 'He's a quiet interesting human,' Usagi thought to herself.   
  
She had learned that Heero was trained to be an assassin, quiet like herself. He also piloted an enormous robot  
like thing, which D-sama called a Gundam. The mention of a gundam was familiar to her, though Usagi wasn't quiet  
sure from where. Unexpectedly, Heero had made a sharp turn, into what it seemed like an alleyway. Usagi narrowed  
her eyes again, this time suspiciously. Did he know that she was following him?  
  
Usagi's fast pace, to keep up with Heero had slowed down, as she stopped by the building. She hadn't noticed how  
far they had gone since when she first spotted him. Usagi's head slowly turned to the corner, and she saw the  
shaded figure of Heero. His back was toward her, and his head was still low. Usagi didn't like this, not at all.  
  
Her knuckles turned white, as her grip on her sword tightened. She slowly moved from the wall, and hiding in the  
shadows, she moved towards him. His back was still turned to Usagi, as she was only a few feet away. Usagi raised  
her sword slightly, it's point to his back. Usagi's eyes then was once again dark blue, as she lunged forward.  
~  
  
Nice Reviews. Bad Reviews. Okay Reviews. And Cookie Reviews. All will be 'preciated ^^ Lol, gomen me being silly.  
Anyhoo if I don't get any reviews at all, I'm not gonna post the next chapter (Which I already have started -.-') Otay, I  
won't bug ya anymore (until next time that is ^^) Ja ne! 


	3. 03

Hell's Angel: 03  
  
Konnichi wa! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for all for the nice reviews! This whole story goes out to you guys! ^^  
Heh, gomen ne for not updating earlier ^^' Well..the story is gonna be a BIT longer than the other chapters, at least   
I hope it is..er..Someone asked if I believed in God, or...worshipped the devil o.O Oh no! Everyone has found out my   
secret! ::grin:: Otay, onto the story.  
  
~  
Usagi lunged forward, only to be stopped by a shiny black gun pointed at her forehead. Usagi didn't even move.  
She then started to curse at herself.   
  
Heero's dark blue eyes narrowed, as he stared at the girl in front of him. She was wearing all black, on her  
shoes were red flames decorating the side, and dangling on her neck was a cresent moon, with wings on the side.  
The flames that were on the side seemed impressively real. His grip on the gun tightened. She was wielding a  
long black sword, which was now pointed in the center of his chest. In a low, deadly voice, Heero mumbled,  
"Omae wa koroso."   
  
A bullet shot rang out, only to miss it's target. Usagi had jumped over Heero, once again behind him. Her sword  
had vanished, and replacing it was a black gun, which highly resembled Heero's. It was against the back of   
Heero's head. Usagi smirked. She had been foolish to think that Heero wouldn't have noticed someone was following  
him. 'You learn from mistakes,' Usagi thought to herself. If he was going to make any move at all, except for  
the beating of his soon to die heart, Usagi was going to shoot.  
  
"So, Mr. Yuy, all I heard about you is true," Usagi stated, digging the gun into the back of his head. "You were  
trained to be the perfect soldier, and to kill everything that was a threat to you...I am impressed Mr. Yuy, but  
still.." Usagi's finger on the trigger was about to pull. "My mission is to kill you," Usagi's voice became  
very low. "And I never back down on a mission," Usagi had highly emphasized 'never'.   
  
Usagi sighed inwardly. 'I'd rather much kill him with my sword,' Usagi frowned to herself. 'But oh well..' Usagi's  
pulled the trigger. Another shot rang out, but it too missed it's target. Heero had grabbed the gun from Usagi,  
and had taken her down to the ground. His knee was holding her back down, while his hand was holding both of  
Usagi's small hands above her head. And all of this, Heero was still holding his laptop. In a same low, emotionless  
voice, Heero mumbled, "Who are you?" Usagi then grew angry. "Enough of this playing!" Usagi said out loud, her voice   
full of annoyance. Usagi had then disappeared, and reappeared on top of a dumpster that was nearby. She held out her hand,  
and her black sword had once again appeared in her hand. She clutched it angrilly.   
  
"Don't you dare think I won't come back, Mr. Yuy," Usagi said, her head now low. "As I told you, I never back down  
on a mission," Usagi head snapped up, to glare at Heero one last time, her eyes turning a dark blue, as she  
jumped up on top of the roof of the building behind her. She stood there, and then she disappeared.  
  
-  
  
Heero stood in the dark alley way, staring at where the girl was last standing. He continued his walk back to his   
apartment.  
  
-  
  
A small figured sat on a bench. Her grey hair on the left side of her face reached a little below her shoulder, and it was   
cut in a diagonal line all the way up to her right ear. Her eyes were downcast, as the wind blew her short uneven hair   
around her plump face. Her fingers were entwined and laid on her lap, as her legs were rocking back and forth. She only   
looked around the age of six or seven. Around her neck was a thin chain, with a green key. She looked up to reveal   
bright golden eyes, as she mumbled, "Monko.."  
~  
  
So, how was it? Not very good, I think. ::shrug:: Ya know, I just thought about it now, but Usagi's shoes (in this story)   
seem similar to Zell's (From Final Fantasy VIII) ^^ What a Qa-winky-dink! Not exactly the same kind of shoes, demo still   
very similar. Ah Zell...gotta love that hair oh his. Oh yeah, and Squall! :D Heh...erm..gomen. Anyhoo, a new character   
introduced! Hope you guys liked this chapter, well Ja ne! 


	4. 04

Hell's Angel: 04  
  
Nooo, I'm not dead yet...I know, you guys are just weeping with sorrow ^^;; Gomen ne that I haven't been really doing  
anything...but now it's school time (AGH!) and I'm now out of lazy mood. So I, Chika, present to you, Chapter Four of  
Hell's Angel!   
  
~  
Usagi sat on a roof of a building. She had no clue where she was at, and frankly she didn't care at all. "I...I...failed.."   
Usagi stared out into nothingness. This had to be the worst thing in her life. And she knew that the only way to get back   
was to fulfill her mission, and her mission was to kill Heero Yuy. She WOULD kill him, that's for sure.   
  
It was now dark, the black sky covered with tiny shimmering stars. A cold wind blew, but Usagi didn't seem to  
notice. The moon shone brightly in the night sky, cascading a silvery glow onto Usagi. She closed her eyes, and  
took in a deep breathe. She always had the thing with the moon. It always gave her a sense of peace and tranquillity.  
Usagi's eyes snapped open, as she looked to her side.  
  
A girl younger than Usagi sat beside her. She wore a tight, long sleeved silk shirt that reached down to about mid thigh,  
the buttons were opened from her waist down. Her shirt was decorated with beautiful dark purple designs, that covered her   
chest, sleeves, and the nape of her neck. She had on long silk black pants. On her feet she wore slipper like black shoes,   
with the same designs that she had on her shirt. She stared off into the night, she seemed oblivious to Usagi until she   
spoke up. "Usagi-sama, your first failed mission..." the girl trailed off. Another gust of wind came by, making the girl's   
short uneven black hair fly about. Usagi closed her eyes in shame, "Hai," she mumbled. Hotaru turned to her, and smiled   
slightly, her dark purple eyes showed with much respect. "Don't worry Usagi-sama, it happens to the best of us..." Hotaru   
trailed off again.   
  
Turning, Usagi looked off into the night, yet again. Hotaru was much younger than her, almost about 500 years to be exact.   
Usagi being 1900 years old, and Hotaru being 1400, if they were humans, that would be the same as Usagi being 19, and   
Hotaru being 14. But at such a young age, she was so very mature. Usagi had taken in Hotaru at a young age also. Hotaru   
was just about 500 years old when she had found her by herself staring at a burning house. She was wrapped in a black   
blanket, her eyes showing absolutely no emotion. Of course, it was Usagi's mission to kill her family, and Usagi, being   
lazy, since she was just 1000 years old at the time, just decided to burn the whole house down. Usagi had taken Hotaru back   
to D-sama's palace, and D-sama had said that Usagi could keep Hotaru as a pet. Or a play thing, as he had said originally.  
Of course, Usagi couldn't understand that at the time, and she just though he meant for her to play with Hotaru. Usagi   
though, when she got older, refused to use Hotaru in that way, and had decided to take her in as an apprentice. It seemed it   
was Hotaru's destiny to be an angel of hell. She was absolutely perfect. When she killed, she felt no emotions what so ever,   
she showed no mercy to her prey, as Usagi had taught her. Her weapon of choice was a scythe, and she handled it with agility   
and ease. Hotaru had liked to call her self the Soldier of Death and Rebirth. Usagi thought that it suited her well, though   
she didn't approve of the rebirth part.   
  
The two sat in comfortable silence, Usagi pondering when she should go start her next attack on Heero Yuy. He was, in fact,  
a very interesting human. He could be a very fine soldier of hell, if he wanted to be. Though it was evident that he  
wouldn't be interested in destroying people's lives, though he did it anyway during his job as an Gundam pilot. Her thoughts   
soon drifted to Heero's physical appearance. He was, no doubt about it, quite handsome. Dark brown hair, piercing dark blue   
eyes, and a very nice build. He even challenged D-sama in appearance. D-sama. He fit his position as the ruler of hell quite   
well, to tell the truth. He showed no mercy to anyone, and he had killed many of his minions whenever he was angry, or he   
just felt like it. It was quite disturbing, as D-sama felt pleasure in killing his own people. It was also quite strange as   
of how no one knew the real meaning behind the D. He always insisted to everyone calling him that. Usagi had no clue why,   
and no one else knew either. Usagi had just figured that it stood for Devil, and she thought nothing more about it. Usagi had  
served him since she could remember. She had no memory what so ever of what happened before she became an angel of hell.   
Not that she cared, all she cared about now was D-sama, missions, Hotaru, and Hikaku. Hikaku...Usagi wondered what her small   
feline friend was up to. Usagi had gotten Hikaku as a present from D-sama. It was quite evident that D-sama had showed some,  
or a lot of interest towards Usagi. She, in fact, showed lots of affection towards him also. She couldn't say that she loved  
him, since, she didn't know what love really was, or what it felt like. She had always looked up to him, not like a father   
or a brother, since she did find him highly attractive, but she did look up to him.   
  
Usagi trail of thought was interrupted, as Hotaru cleared her throat. Usagi turned towards her, and she saw that Hotaru was  
staring at her. "I think I'm going back Usagi-sama, see you soon...?" Hotaru asked, Usagi nodded, and Hotaru stood up.  
"Good luck in finding Choushi and Monko, Hotaru-san," Usagi smiled slightly. Hotaru rolled her eyes, and disappeared.   
  
Another gust of wind went by, and Usagi stood up. She stretched, and looked behind her, at the silent city. She knew that  
she couldn't go back with Hotaru, not when she didn't accomplish her mission, but the thing was, she had no where to go.  
She didn't really feel like sleeping out on the street, even though she was immune to heat and cold. Usagi looked up, to  
stare at the brightly shining full moon. As the humans said, the weirdo's would be out tonight, not like she cared much.  
Usagi disappeared, and reappeared back on the ground. Whatever she would do, it didn't really matter. Her only reason  
for being on Earth was to kill Heero Yuy, and to be absolutely truthful, it would be quite a challenge.  
~  
  
Ha! I finished! See minna-chan, nice a long...well at least longer ^^;; Hope you guys like it, I just got in a spur of  
the moment, and I wanted to write this chapter. Well...I bet you guys didn't expect to see Hotaru in this fic, now did you?  
^-^ Of COURSE I had to add Hotaru-sama, she is the soldier of death, ne? You guys think I should add the other senshi  
also, like the inners, outers, and such? I'm not quite sure, but most likey, I probably will, knowing me ^^;; I have   
absoultely no clue as to where this fic is going, I'm just...eh...writing -.-;; Also, I might have to up up the rating  
to maybe PG-13, I kind of doubt it'll be up to rated R, but hey..you never know..I want to thank Re-chan (Rena) for reading  
this over and correvting my (many..-.-;;) mistakes. ...Heh, I bet you guys are DYING to know as of  
who D-sama is, now aren't you? ::grins evilly:: I made sure as to not say ANYTHING about his appearnce. All you guys know  
that he's as fine as Heero-kun ^-^ I love being an author! ::grins at the angry reader(s):: Well my precious reader(s), I  
shall be going now.. ::bows:: ^^ Till next time, Ja! 


	5. 05

Hell's Angel: 05  
  
Yes, I know I've been lazy, I haven't been writing anything at all...er so this chapter has just been sitting around for   
about like 5 years, and I finally decide to upload it ^^;; Gomen nasai to anyone who actually liked this story and has been  
waiting forever for the new chapter .  
  
~  
It was now almost midnight in human hours, and Usagi didn't mind much. She had broken into an apartment, and was now sleeping  
in an empty bed. It was quite comfortable, to tell the truth, and the pillow had a nice smell to it. Usagi snuggled in deeper  
within the bed. She had taken off all of her clothes, only wearing her undergarments, her clothes were pilled neatly by the  
bed. She saw that no one else was in the apartment, and she was glad. She was too sleepy anyway to kill someone, even though  
it would be no problem.   
  
-  
  
Chang Wufei opened his apartment door. He walked in to the darkness, and he closed the door behind him, not bothering  
to lock it. He moved to him room, which was in the back of the apartment, all the while removing his clothes. He had just  
been out with the other ex-gundam pilots. The braided baka, Duo Maxwell, had insisted on everyone to staying, and Wufei had  
finally snuck out, with out him noticing. He was too tired of the braided baka chatting the whole time, his words slurred  
with alcohol on his breath. He had too much to drink, and Wufei had to smack him a couple of times when Duo  
started to strip. Wufei yawned, and opened his bed room door, now only wearing boxers. He didn't bother to turn on the   
lights, and he just slipped into his bed.   
  
Wufei let out a sigh, and relaxed himself. He lay on his side, and then his eyes snapped open. What he saw surprised him.  
It was a woman, with golden blonde hair, and she was asleep in HIS bed. Wufei jumped out of the bed, and switched the lights  
on. The woman still didn't awake, and she just slightly moaned, and lay onto her back. Wufei almost got a nose bleed when   
the blanket had fallen a bit, and he saw that she was just wearing a bra.   
  
Wufei had no clue as to what to do. This never happened to him before. He never got into his bed and then saw a blonde   
goddess sleeping in it. The woman mumbled something, and her eyes slowly opened. Though she quickly closed them, when she saw  
the invasion of bright light. After a while, until her eyes adjusted, she blinked, and sat up. The blanket was now resting   
in her lap, fully exposing herself in only the bra. Wufei fought the urge of the nose bleed.   
  
"What the hell, onna?! Get out of my bed!"  
  
-  
  
Usagi sat up in the lighted room. The light wasn't on before, what happened? She blinked a couple of times, and then she   
almost fell off the bed when she heard a voice almost yell at her, "What the hell, onna?! Get out of my bed!" Usagi turned to  
the source of the voice, and saw a man standing in only boxers almost plastered against the wall. She could see a light   
blush across his cheeks, and she figured why. She was only in her bra and panties, of course the man would blush. Usagi took  
a closer look at him, and she saw that he was quite handsome. He had black hair that was sort of in a pony tail, some strands  
of his hair was falling into his eyes. He also had a very dark shade of brown eyes, which almost seemed black, and he had  
quite a nice build too top it off. She blinked again, and tilted her head to the side.  
  
'Why are all human men so sexy?' Usagi thought to herself. She looked at him up and down once again, which caused his blush  
to be more apparent. 'Hmm...should I kill him? Demo, he's too cute to kill, like Heero...' Usagi and Wufei just stared at  
each other. 'Nah, I won't kill him...maybe I can play with him a bit, though' Usagi grinned to herself, evil thoughts ran  
through her mind.   
  
Usagi stood up, now fully exposing her full self to him, which now caused Wufei to nose bleed. Wufei noticed that she wore  
a necklace, that had a crescent moon with wings, and flames coming from it. She walked over to him seductively and she wrapped  
her arms around his neck, getting closer to him. "Well hello there..." Usagi said softly, her lips right next to his ear.   
"My name is Hikaku, and what's yours?" Usagi traced a circle in his chest with a finger pressing herself against him.  
  
She didn't know why she called herself Hikaku, of all things. Though, it wasn't like she would see this man ever again,   
anyway. Usagi grinned as she felt him fidget. "Get off me, you weak onna!" the man said, as he tried to pull away from Usagi.  
Usagi frowned slightly. Why was he pulling away? Human men were supposed to grab woman and pounce on them whenever they   
would do something like this. The human species were complicated, that's for sure.  
  
-  
  
Wufei didn't like this, not one bit. Sure, a beautiful blonde woman was pressed against him with barely more clothing than   
which she was born with, and he knew for sure that probably any man, especially that braided baka Duo, would want to have her  
right there. But it was different when you were a gundam pilot. Any person could be your enemy, even the person who you worked  
with. He felt the woman pull away, and she was frowning slightly. She rested a hand on her hip, and glared at him. "Well   
screw you then, you bakana!" Usagi said, as she stuck her tongue out at him, then she disappeared right in front of his eyes.  
  
Usagi wasn't mad, but she was a bit confused. She sat on top of the roof of the apartment, her legs were crossed.  
She sat there still half naked, since she didn't bother to grab her clothes. She didn't understand why that guy had turned  
her down. She shook her head, and closed her eyes. She then disappeared, and reappeared on to the sidewalk. She now wore loose   
fitting black jeans, and a tight fitting blood red shirt. Her shirt had an  
imprint of a black skull. She wore her favorite black shoes with the red flames on the side, and  
her hair was still up in her trademark two buns. And, of course, she wore her necklace with the crescent moon, wings, and  
flames. It had been a present from D-sama, and she never took it off.   
  
Usagi then started to walk. She had no clue where she was walking, though. It was still dark out, but Usagi didn't feel  
like sleeping now. She stretched as she walked. Oh well, she would ponder on about that human man later. Her first priority  
was to kill Heero Yuy. The thing is, she had no clue as to where he was. After a while of thinking to herself, Usagi got  
tired of walking, and lifted herself into the air. She flew silently through the air, thinking about Heero. The man was  
strange. From D-sama's information, Usagi learned that Heero basically carried his laptop around, 99.9% of the time. On  
impulse, Usagi looked down.  
  
What she saw made her grin. There was her prey, Heero Yuy himself. He walking with someone else. It looked like a man, but he  
was staggering about, like he was drunk. Her eyebrow raised, she flew closer down to Earth. It was, indeed a man. She  
couldn't exactly tell, because of the long braid he had. Usagi's eyes then went wide. Long braid?! Then that had to mean it  
was..Usagi blinked in disbelief as she saw who it was.. D-sama!  
~  
  
::grins:: Hehe, so how yall liked the ending? Hmm, so Duo-kun is the all mighty D-sama, ne? Or...is he? ^-^ Hah! You never  
know! Maybe Usa-chan has just MISTAKEN Duo-kun to be D-sama, or maybe...Duo IS actually D-sama...Oh the torture for my   
precious reader(s)! I tried to add a bit of humor to this chapter, demo I don't think it worked...-.-;;; Ah well, that's  
it really. Now you all have to wait another 5 years for the next chapter ^^ Hey, I DO have that chapter finished, just to  
let you know ::grins at everyone:: Well, Ja! 


	6. 06

Hell's Angel: 06  
  
Gomen for being so lazy . I've just basically been playing games, demo I'm ATTEMPTING to write at least a little bit ^^;;  
Well, here's Chapter 6, hope yall like it ^-^ Now onto the story!  
  
~  
Usagi was in shock. She couldn't believe it. What in the hell was D-sama doing on Earth? Usagi grew suspicious as she stared   
hard at Heero and the D-sama look a like. There was no way that this man was D-sama! Right?  
  
Usagi decided to see if it was actually D-sama. Usagi flew down, and landed gracefully right in front of the two young   
men. She crossed her arms, and glared at the D-sama look alike. "Okay, who are you and what are you doing looking like  
D-sama?" Usagi asked, her attention on the braided boy.   
  
-  
  
Duo blinked several times as the cute blonde girl suddenly appeared in front of him. "Okay, who are you and what are you  
doing looking like D-sama?" Duo blinked again, as he tried to register what she was saying. He hiccuped, and leaned over,  
a hand on his hip and one of his eyes closed. He frowned slightly and hiccuped again, "What are you talkin about..lady?"  
Duo caught himself from falling flat on his face, as he lost his balance. Duo didn't waver as the girl gave him a death  
glare, which was similar to Heero's. "You know what I'm talking about! Why are you impersonating D-sama?!" the girl   
demanded, as she stepped closer to him.   
  
Herro stood silent as he studied the girl in front of him. She had just suddenly appeared, like she just flew down from the  
sky. She was now asking his companion as of why he was a look alike as a person who she called D-sama. Heero reached into  
his back pocket, and his hand touched his gun. His eyes narrowed, as he glared at the blonde. He remembered who she was,  
this girl was the one how tried to kill him earlier that day. He had mentioned to Duo earlier that day about her, but Duo  
just joked saying that Heero just needed to add another stalker on his list, Relena all ready had been added.   
  
-  
  
Usagi could feel Heero's eyes on her, and she glared at him, but then smirked. "Ah, Mr. Yuy, nice to see you again," she  
said sarcastically. At the same time that she made willed her sword to appear, Heero had already whipped out his gun, and  
was currently pointing it to her forehead. "What do you want?" Heero cold voice didn't phase Usagi and her smirk just grew.  
"I'm so glad that you remember me, I feel touched!" Usagi pointed the tip of her sword to Duo's chest, and her attention  
then went back to him, "Answer my question fool." Duo frowned, but then hiccuped again.   
  
Heero frowned as his finger was about to pull the trigger. He hated being ignored, and that's just what this girl was doing  
to him. "Hey, I'm not a fool, I'm the great Shinigami for your information!" Duo said as he crossed his arms, another hiccup  
escaping his lips. Usagi stared at him blankly, but thoughts raced through her mind. 'The great...God of Death..? What in the  
world?' Usagi frowned deeply. That just proved it, this HUMAN was walking around pretending to be D-sama, and she wouldn't  
take it. "Aw common, don't tell you never heard of Shinigami!" Duo placed his hands on his hips, and stepped closer to   
her, his chest pressing against the tip of Usagi's sword. "Duo.." Heero growled at Duo's foolish antics. Duo turned back  
to Heero, and walked over to him with shaky steps. "Do you believe this Heero? This girl here never heard of the great ME!"   
Duo pointed to himself. He turned back to Usagi and burst out laughing. Usagi blinked as she stared at the guy in front of  
her. She didn't find anything funny, and she didn't know what this guy's problem was. 'He's got issues...'  
  
Duo side started to hurt, and he fell back onto the ground as he rolled around. Heero paid no head to his idiot companion,  
and his eyes were kept on Usagi. She was currently staring down at Duo, a sweatdrop on the side of her head. It was now  
or never, and Heero chose now. This girl was a threat to Duo's and his own life, and he would rather take hers then to loose  
his own. Heero took aim, and pulled the trigger.  
  
-  
  
Hotaru looked at the two in front of her. One was a small girl at the age of 6, and her companion was a handsome young man  
at the age of 16. His hair was slightly long, grey, and was curled. The boy's pale golden eyes stared at Hotrau. "Bring me  
back, to the gates of hell," Hotrau demanded, her eyes wandering from Choushi and Monko. The two nodded, and faced each  
other. Choushi open her palm towards Monko, and he placed her hand on top of hers. The two entered an chant, and in a flash  
of light, the two had disappeared. In their place, was a tall, bright golden door, and a small golden key pulsing with  
light. Hotaru yawned from her lack of sleep, and grabbed the key and unlocked the door. With no effort at all, Hotaru  
opened the heavy golden door, and closed it behind her. Another flash of light went by, and the night once again was dark.  
  
-  
  
Usagi gracefully sidestepped the bullet, as it missed it's mark. She turned from Duo to Heero. "Ah Mr. Yuy, jealous of  
me paying attention to this man besides yourself?" Usagi couldn't help but smirk at the man. Heero frowned and didn't   
answer. Duo stood up, and began poking Heero. "Whoa! Heero buddy, whendja get a-" Duo hiccuped in the middle of his   
sentence. "A, ah girlfriend?" Heero ignored his companion as he gave his famous death glare to Usagi. "You lucky man, she's  
a hottie!" At Duo's remark, Usagi turned toward him as she raised an eyebrow. 'I wonder if he actually thinks that or  
if that's just the alcohol talking...'  
  
As Duo began to rant about Heero having a girlfriend before he got one, Usagi turned back to Heero. "You know, if he   
wasn't such a idiot, I'd definitely would consider going out with him..." Once those words left Usagi's lips, Duo was right  
by her side. "Ooh, really, you pretty lady you? Well I could go to college for a couple of years..." Duo gave Usagi a  
grin and a wink. Heero began to growl. "Duo, stop being an idiot," Heero grabbed the back of Duo's shirt and pulled him  
back. Heero still had his gun pointed at Usagi, "Answer my question, what are you doing here?" Usagi rolled her eyes. "Well,  
your a smart man Heero, you should know," Usagi gave him one of her most sweetest and innocent smiles. "I'm here to kill   
you!"  
~  
  
Hehe, I guess this chapter didn't exactly clear up the question of is Duo-kun actually D-sama ^^; I think I made it worse,  
don't ya think? Don't worry yall, I know exactly what I'm doing! I got (basically) the whole story planned out now, so don't  
worry about it, ok? Hmm, perhaps that won't help me at all, knowing that I basically I got all your questions answered  
on my comp, you guys might come over here . Hope chi-chan don't get no strange people at her house..o.O Ah well, feedback   
much appreciated! More feedback=more chapters out more quickly ^-^ Otay then yall, till next time, Ja! 


	7. 07

Hell's Angel: 07  
  
Another chapter after a long wait ^^; Gomen nasai! Hope I still have some readers out there _  
  
~  
Duo frowned as he watched the girl smile sweetly at Heero. What was going on here? Didn't she like him? Duo hiccuped.  
"How come a hot babe doesn't come and try to kill ME?" Duo whined as he pouted. Usagi forced herself not to   
blush at Duo's remark. 'Even though he is acting idiotic,' Usagi thought, 'he's still cute.'  
  
Heero frowned at Duo's open flirtation with the blonde girl. Didn't Duo understand that this girl was trying to kill him?  
Well of course he didn't, he was drunk. He watched as blonde girl looked at Duo with more interest in what she should have   
been showing. Finally, the girl took her gaze away from Duo and turned back to him. "Well Mr. Yuy, it's time," the girl   
then turned all seriousness. Her sword appeared in her hand, and she smirked at him. Heero of course knew what that meant.  
"Hey, time for what babe?" Duo asked confused, as he hiccuped. She ignored Duo's comment, her eyes watching Heero's every  
move.   
  
Usagi ignored the attractive man, as she paid her complete attention to Heero. 'I wonder, what's his weak spot? Knowing this  
man, he probably has no weak spot...finally someone worthy of fighting.' Usagi got into a fighting stance, as she waited  
for the perfect time to make her move. Duo still looked on, confused. He didn't understand what was going on. Why was the   
babe fighting Heero? More importantly, why did a girl have a sword that appeared out of thin air?  
  
Heero glared at Usagi, his eyes quickly looking over her form. She was small, and from what he learned, agile. She had   
side-stepped his shot when she wasn't even looking. Heero's frown deepened. They stared at each other, sizing each other  
up. Neither of them breaking eye contact.  
  
Suddenly, Usagi moved. She lunged forward, aiming her sword towards Heero's chest. Just as she thought, Heero pulled the  
trigger of his gun, and she moved to avoid the bullet. Heero sidestepped Usagi's sword as he aimed again, this time for  
her leg. Heero smirked a bit once he saw the girl wince in pain, but she continued fighting as if she didn't even get hit.  
The two went on, both of them dodging each other's blows, Heero being sure to save his ammo until he got a perfect shot.   
Heero grunted as Usagi kicked him hard in the gut, as she turned gracefully and slashed at his back. Heero growled slightly,  
ignoring the pain.   
  
Duo looked on, looking at the fight between Heero and the girl. What the hell was going on? Duo sat on the curb, holding  
his head. He was getting a headache. This was too much thinking at one time...  
  
Usagi and Heero had halted their fighting. Heero frowned as he realized he was out of ammo, and he cursed as he realized his  
foolishness of not bringing another clip. Usagi held onto her bullet wound, as way to much blood all ready been lost. The  
two glared at each other. Usagi then smirked, as she stood straight. "Well Mr. Yuy, as I expected...you are a worthy  
opponent," Usagi nodded slightly. Heero didn't respond. They both, once again, stared at each other. Usagi then let out a   
genuine grin, not a smirk, but an actual grin. "Well I suppose we'll have to continue this another time then, ne? I need to  
patch this up," Usagi pointed to her bullet wound, "Plus...it's getting a bit late," Usagi yawned to prove her point. Heero   
continued to stare or glare, well something between the two at Usagi. Usagi walked backwards until she lifted herself into   
the air. She waved as she once again smiled sweetly at him. "Ja Heero!"  
  
-  
  
Usagi sat on the roof of a building. She ripped the end of her shirt into a simple strip to wrap around her bullet wound.  
Later, she'd find something to take the damn thing out of her skin, but at the moment she wanted to think. About one..well  
two things. The first was of WHY she exactly let Heero go. Usagi mentally kicked herself as she frowned. It would have   
been so easy to finish him off right then and there...but she didn't. Usagi let out a cry of anger. What is WRONG with her?  
The second..and probably the most important, was about that human that was with Heero. Why was he walking around   
impersonating D-sama? And why didn't she kill him either? Usagi frowned. She was getting too soft, she had to stop being so   
god damned SOFT! Usagi buried her head in her hands.   
  
She didn't know exactly how long she stayed there, but by the time she actually got up, the sun was rising. Usagi sighed,   
just picturing how mad D-sama was going to be....D-sama... Usagi sighed again at the thought of him. I wonder what he will do  
once he learns that there was a human walking around looking exactly like him.   
  
-  
  
Heero frowned once he looked at Duo. The fool was stitting at the curb, holding his head. Heero growled as he began to walk   
away.  
~  
  
Hmm...me thinks I made Duo a little bit OOC...hell I think I also made Heero OOC o_O As you all can tell, I'm not very good  
at writing fight scenes, but hey *shrug* I try ^_^ Reviews would be very much appreciated! 


End file.
